


Collecting or Executing?

by murder_husbands_fannibal (forestgreen_boy)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Can be read independently of the show, Dream I had, Hannibal (TV) - Freeform, I'm sorry for this, Nightmares, Other, love you guys, thanks for reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestgreen_boy/pseuds/murder_husbands_fannibal
Summary: It was a weird dream I had, but I wouldn't call it a nightmare.  All I can really say is Hannibal fucks people up.
Relationships: (N/A) - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Collecting or Executing?

I wake up in a haze, head pounding. I try to take in my surroundings through blurred vision, but it's very dimly lit with a greenish tinted light shining from overhead. I'm strapped in to a chair, arms, legs, and torso. My left arm is outstretched, palm up and strapped down at the wrist and elbow. There is an IV drip, which I find to be the probable cause of the haze I'm in. 

I let out a strangled groan, eyelids drooping still. Someone begins to walk towards me, and they set down a small 'palette' of surgical tools onto a cart; forceps, scalpel, the likes. I don't have the will or the energy to protest as the man plucks the scalpel from its place on the palette, and seems to inspect it at eye level for a moment. I can't see his face, and his voice is extremely fuzzy in my ears, but I think I hear him address me in some way as he lowers the scalpel and makes an extremely precise vertical incision. The blood slowly runs down my arm and drips onto the floor.

I can't feel much but a slight pressure, no pain, just the feeling of the blade pressing into my flesh. It cuts deep, and he uses the small speculum to hold the cut open, then picks up the forceps and digs inside my arm, severing the veins at the wrist and lifting them out slowly. It still doesn't hurt, just a bit more pressure than before. Surprisingly, I don't feel queasy, even at the sight of my own body being taken apart. Instead, I feel.. curious. And comfortable, in a very odd way. It doesn't bother me.

I watch the way he continues up my arm, breathing shallow and heavy, vision still hazy. I want to look up and tell him he is doing a good job of taking me apart, to ask how he could come up with such an odd way of execution. Was he even executing me? Or just looking to collect? I'm not even bothered that I'm dying. I continue to watch through extremely blurred vision, staring, eyes following every move of his hands. 

Until I finally awaken.

I'm in my bed. In my home. Wondering what just happened. Who was he? Why was he doing that? But the more prominent question was..

Is that possible?


End file.
